Talk:Story
About the story pages titles I wondered if it wouldn't be more appropriate to name each story's page ith the story's name, rather than a number + the name. It's not very esthetical either. And that doesn't make us unable to make a list with numbers here ^^ - Alarielle :Whatever, removing the numbers now. --[[User:Some Color Mage|'S']][[User talk:Some Color Mage|'C']][[User:Some Color Mage/BOTM|'M']] 20:04, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::Grr... Stupid anti-spam is throttling me. I can still do this, but it's gonna take a lot longer. --[[User:Some Color Mage|'S']][[User talk:Some Color Mage|'C']][[User:Some Color Mage/BOTM|'M']] 20:08, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::Done! If someone would now delete the useless redirects, it's all finished. --[[User:Some Color Mage|'S']][[User talk:Some Color Mage|'C']][[User:Some Color Mage/BOTM|'M']] 20:46, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Purpose of story pages I also wonder (yup, I wonder things a lot) what exactly should be mentioned on the Story pages. If it's only what you are confronted to in these, I certainly can help (Youtube powa ^^) - Alarielle again Weeellllllll I was thinking that those story pages would be meant for a walk though more then anything. Each page explain how on that story, to get all of the DP/Treasures/Enemies/get 100%. Also, giving a brief explanation of the story that happen in that chapter. Basic character interactions and things like that. Including random/cool screenshots of said storyline (as well as the field). Come to think of it... do we have a translation of field Skills? I dont think so... hmm going to have to make one at some point... I cant read Japanese... Otherwise I would be editing these pages up! or down... whatever... but yeah, I have no idea what whent on in the story, so Im no use here :(. I agree with the names.... theres no real reason to have numbers in them. :OK, so I'll begin ASAP to check for a simple way of showing, at least, the boards and enemies on it for each stories. Except I won't be able for Prologue, Shade Impulse I-III, Distant Glory (villains) and Inward Chaos. - Alarielle :: Why not? What do you need to do so? I can provide you with my save game if progress is a problem :) --Elvaron 14:02, 7 January 2009 (UTC) She already said that she hasn't the game yet, maybe that's the reason... --Raphaelblaze : You're right *faceslap* thanks -.- --Elvaron 14:29, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::You can *faceslap* too, Raphael. I'm a "he". Because my real name is on ma user page, and Thibaut isn't a female name ^^ Alarielle was actually my character in Guild Wars's name, and it was a girl. I use the nickname everywhere else. And as you said, I don't have the game. But that doesn't mean I can't help. I'm learning Japanese right now, too ^^ - Alarielle :::Any help is always welcome, just as long as it is indeed help. I do appreciate providing translations. Although I cannot confirm if they fit best according to context, I can however thank you for your effort. Please continue to contribute, regardless if you have the game or not. Much help appreciated. --MattJumps 17:38, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Destiny Odyssey Hi. I just want to make notice, that in the US version of Dissidia, you have to win just one Destiny odyssey to unlock Shade Impulse. Update this fact please.